Collision Course
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Naruto hated fate. He despised the very concept, but alas it looked pretty damn good from this angle. SASUNARU


**Summary:** For as long as he could remember, Naruto hated fate. He despised the very concept, but alas it looked pretty damn good from this angle.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi! WHICH IS THE LOVE BETWEEN TWO **MALES**! Don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedicated to**: The gnat fly that kept me company will I wrote this. :D This one's for you, Moesby Toecorn Syphalopolis.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul…

**Inspired By**: Collide by Howie Day :D

* * *

Oh how Naruto hated fate. Now strictly for the record the definition of fate is the force or principle believed to predetermine…

"_Move your elbow_." Ah, no that wasn't it, Naruto thought. "Dobe."

"Oh," Without a second thought Naruto moved his offending appendage from the jerk's stomach and stared at that perfect face which was currently screwed up in agony. "sorry Sasuke." Naruto almost laughed at how horrible the situation was. Fate was the bane of his existence. Fate took away his parents, his home, his Sasuke. It was almost impossible to believe that this all started with a Lunchable and a very inconveniently placed slide.

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you after school!" Naruto Uzumaki, a precocious ten year old boy ran towards the entrance of his school with a giant smile plastered on his face and a Transformers lunchbox clutched tightly in his hands. He stumbled briefly on his untied shoelaces but managed to keep his balance as he raced to his 5th grade teacher, Miss Shizune. She was the prettiest, nicest, smartest girl in the whole wide world and Naruto gave her an extra big grin as she opened the teal doors for him. Miss Shizune gave him a small grin of her own and didn't seem to mind the paint chips that floated on her gray pencil skirt and her shiny black pumps.

"Good morning Naruto. How was your weekend?" Throwing one last glance and a wave to his parent's retreating red minivan, Naruto then turned his undivided attention to his future wife.

"It was good! Me and my dad-"

"My dad and I, Naruto." She corrected, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he went into a long explanation of the new kitten he had received for his birthday. Together they walked in as the school bell chimed signaling the beginning of their day and the end of others.

* * *

"-and they lived happily ever after. The end." With a thump Miss Shizune shut the book and gave a wistful smile at her students. "Can anyon-"

"That's so cute~!" Sakura, that pink haired bookworm squealed loudly to her best friend Ino. The blonde girl nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Excuse me, Miss Shizune!" Sakura waved her hand excitedly in the air and Naruto scowled at the attention she was receiving from _his_ Miss Shizune.

"Yes Sakura?"

"How do you find your true love?!" Her jade green eyes sparkled happily while her mind seemed to be lost in a dream. Miss Shizune pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I don't know." The class was flabbergasted. Teachers were supposed to know everything, like how to cure world hunger and how to get to level five in Super Mario! "However, my older brother always used to tell me," She cleared her throat in a way that made her seem really smart, or so Naruto thought.

"True love cannot be forced, but instead it is like you are drawn together like magnets and when you meet it's just like fate."

_**DING DONG DING DONG! ding dong ding dong.**_

"Have fun at recess kids." Like a herd of wildebeests the fifth graders stampeded to the playground, yet Naruto stayed still in his desk. His fingers toyed with the tape that frayed on the edge his nametag placed at the top of his desk. Blue eyes stared sadly at the colorful school bus and children motifs so cleverly placed on the thin paper as he pondered to himself.

Suddenly a lithe body was standing over him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Why aren't we like magnets?" She blinked once, then twice before kneeling to his level. Embarrassed, he avoided her all-knowing brown eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Naruto," her hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek as she forced him to make eye contact. "One day you will find your true love and you'll feel like a magnet. All of the sudden you will feel the need to be around them everyday and make them smile. That will be your fate." Lovingly she ruffled his bright blond hair.

"You better go before you miss your recess." With a reluctant nod Naruto moved from his seat and raced to the door.

Slowly Miss Shizune stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Miss Shizune?" Naruto met her with a smile. "You'll met your true love too!" And faster than she could blink he had left.

_Bring! Bring! Bring! Bri-!_

"Hello this is Miss Shizune."

"Good afternoon, this is Officer Uchiha with the Konoha Police Department. Do you have a student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not having a good day. First of all it was a Monday and he had piano lessons later that night, which were really boring. The worst was his unfortunate ride to school with his dirty old godfather. This morning his family were too busy to bring him to school so his godfather had to bring him which made him nearly an hour late and irritated with dolphins which seemed to be all Kakashi wanted to talk about. Plus Mr. Ebisu surprised them with a geography pop quiz and _he hates geography_.

However, there was one thing that made this an awesome day. His mom, in her haste of not missing her open house with the Sugizo's had allowed him to take a Lunchable to school! A small smile spread across his face as he pulled out his delicious treasure from under his shirt which he had so discreetly hid from the prying eyes of the monitors because he couldn't wait till lunch to delve into his pizza.

After slipping away from the blacktop, Sasuke made his way to the playground which was seemingly deserted in favor of the rousing game of Four Corners that seemed to have preoccupied his classmate's time and attention. Sasuke happily plopped next to the giant green and tan tunnel slide and placed his lunch on his lap.

He slowly peeled the plastic film from the package. Carefully the dark haired boy pulled out the packet of tomato sauce and a small round pizza crust. He took an appreciative whiff of the delicious aroma he ripped off the top of the sauce and-

"WOO HOO!" Sasuke barely had enough time to whip around until a rather heavy body crashed into him and his Lunchable. The body groaned and unconsciously pinned Sasuke to the cold sand where he could only watch as his special treat flew from him and landed with a soft plop in the dirt. Tears prickled at the edges of his dark brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry! I had no idea you were at the bottom of-"

"Shut up, dobe." The body above him froze at the insult and Sasuke pushed him off with a grunt.

"HEY! That's not nice! You! You! TEME!" Sasuke whipped around to look at the boy who…

Was even prettier than his mom.

His hair was like the sun and it made him squint a little. He had really tan skin and pink lips and- Sasuke's mouth dropped a little at the bright blue eyes that glared at him.

"Are you an angel?" Cause no one this pretty could be real. The blond boy cocked his head and scrunched his really cute nose.

"You're weird." The boy shook his head. "If I was an angel then where are my wings?"

"You could be hiding them!" Sasuke's cheeks turned a pretty pink color and he narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I'm not an angel and I'm not a dobe." He held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke debated whether he should shake his hand. It was dirty and the fingernails seemed to be chewed up and…

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He gripped the small hand which was delightfully warm despite the October weather.

"Nice to meet you!" When Naruto smiled, Sasuke found that to be prettier than his hair but his eyes were still better. "Wanna go swing with me?" The dark eyes darted over to the fallen Lunchable and decided that Naruto was better than his pizza. He shrugged and allowed his dobe to pull him to the swings.

* * *

"So will you sit next to me today during lunch, Sasuke?" The blue eyes flickered slightly. "Oh, that's right."

Sasuke shrugged him off and scoffed. "It's fine. I still have a tomato and a Capri Sun." However Naruto didn't seem to hear him as the dobe raced to his cubby. He pulled out his Optimus Prime lunchbox and opened it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto returned with a cup of ramen clutched in his hands.

"It's my favorite," Naruto held out the small cup. "but I want you to have it."

A little uneasy, Sasuke opened his mouth to explain that he really didn't like ramen that much, but he was interrupted by a stern voice. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Dad?" Sasuke stared at his dad and brother standing next to the principal, Mrs. Sannin. "What are you doing here?" His dark eyes met his brother's identical ones and all Itachi gave was a sad smile.

"Sasuke, go to your classroom. We need to speak with Naruto alone." Mrs. Sannin said softly as if she was near tears.

"But-" Naruto pushed the cup into his hands and hugged him tight. Sasuke instantly leaned into the warmth and inhaled the citrus shampoo Naruto used. The hug was less than a minute long, but Sasuke knew he'd love Naruto forever.

When Naruto pulled away Sasuke grabbed his orange sleeve desperately not wanting to lose the boy. Somehow he just knew that it would be a long time before he saw Naruto again.

The boy offered a big, bright smile before tugging his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "I'll see you at lunch!" With that Naruto ran over to Mrs. Sannin and gave her a hug.

"Okay granny! Is this my birthday present?"

"No sweetie," Her hand cupped his cheek and her eyes were brimming with tears. "this isn't a present." They clasped hands and walked away with Officer Uchiha leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone in the now deserted hallway.

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to his classroom. Led him away from Naruto.

* * *

Apparently an old running mate of my dad hired a man to slam his car into their red minivan. My father, Minato Namikaze was our town's mayor and my mother, Kushina Uzumaki was expecting a little girl in the spring. My little sister. They were both 32 years old when they died. My mom and the baby died upon impact. However my dad slipped into a coma and three days later he had a seizure and passed on with me still in the room.

The media surrounded me like bloodthirsty hounds, trying to pry their way into my tragedy. However granny sent me to live with her husband, my grandfather in Iwaga while he was writing his book.

Soon the city moved on, electing Mr. Sarutobi as their new mayor and eventually it was as if Naruto Uzumaki had never existed. I still kept in contact with Sasuke after that. Despite our lack of physical contact we grew to be inseparable, like rice and ketchup. When granny was elected as the new mayor, we moved back in my Senior year and on my first day of Hokage High I saw Sasuke again.

* * *

The sun was no where to be seen as Sasuke pulled his black Corvette into his respected parking spot. This day seemed to get worse as he realized that his fan club was waiting expectantly at the front entrance into the school.

"Great," he pushed a hand through his black hair. "I'm going to have to climb through Kakashi's window again." Muttering indignant and rather undignified curses under his breath, he snuck out of his car. Darting between parked cars Sasuke quickly and stealthily made his way to his godfather's window.

Once at his desired location he could hear laughter and a boisterous conversation taking place. Sasuke knocked three times on the glass and the talking stopped. Within seconds the window opened but as Sasuke hoisted himself up the wall he was met with blue eyes. In his shock he lost his grip on the ledge and felt himself slip.

His back met the cold, hard ground but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he stared up at the boy who had captured his heart and possibly broken his spine.

Naruto rested his elbow on the windowsill as he propped his chin up with his hand and raised an eyebrow. "You okay there, Sasuke?" Of all the times in the world to lose the ability to speak, Sasuke thought, it had to be now!

"Shut up, dobe!" His ears turned a lovely pink color as he pushed himself on the ground. Naruto reached out his hand.

"Let me help you up." Tentatively Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's, which by the way was much smaller than his own, and smirked.

"No," the eyebrow was replaced with a crinkled brow. "Let me help you down." Before Naruto could react, Sasuke pulled the dobe out of the room.

"AHH!" **THUMP!** Well it wasn't the smartest move Sasuke ever made but it was nice to hold Naruto again. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto shrieked as he pushed himself up to straddle the Uchiha, his blue eyes raged. "It's been almost seven years and this is how you- MMPH!"

In all honesty Sasuke only wanted to shut Naruto up, but it really was just an excuse to taste him. Naruto was still frozen in shock as his once waving arms stilled in mid-swing and his blue eyes locked in on dark brown. Sasuke had propped himself up with his left elbow while his right hand weaved into Naruto's thick blond hair.

Shortly after the kiss was initiated Naruto eased into the kiss obviously enjoying the attention. His mouth was warm and dry, but he tasted like mint gum and apple juice. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pushed him down to the grass.

"Ahem~!" Both boys didn't even seem to notice the two teachers watching them with morbid curiosity. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and turned to his co-worker and lover.

"Do you think we should stop them before they have sex on the grass?" Kakashi was smart enough to realize that was a rhetoric question and Iruka seemed peeved at the idea of losing the boy's attention.

"Go get the bucket under my desk and I'll grab some of Ibiki's mineral water."

* * *

This probably sounds dumb and somewhat ridiculous but we had sex for the first time later that week. It's hard to explain why we moved so quickly, but the truth is I wish we could've done it sooner.

Sometimes I knew him better than myself. Like how he still drinks Capri Sun and how he's obsessed with motorcycles. Instead of my nail biting habit of dealing with stress, Sasuke bit the side of his cheek until it bled. Hmm, _masochist_.

The first couple of months were great and we were like Miss Shizune predicted, _magnets_. I mean everything about us was opposite. Our looks, our personalities, our lives. Eventually we were talking about living together, just us. Now I don't know how many eighteen year old males are all for settling down right then and there, but I was scared. Petrified quite honestly.

After my parent's death I just couldn't see myself living in Konoha for the rest of my life, but Sasuke was going to college next year. In Konoha.

At the end of our Senior year I did what any terrified teenage boy would do. I ran (to Suna if you're wondering). I moved in with my cousin Gaara and started working at his company.

Now you are probably wondering '_I thought you loved him, blah blah blah!_' Don't get me wrong. I still do love him. He was my magnet and I've tried to call him, visit him, hell I even tried to stalk him. He was really hurt and it was my fault.

So I left him alone. For six long years, I was alone. Until now, here we were. Sprawled over each other, groaning and-

Uh, that sounded a little weird. That's beside the point because I was right. He couldn't resist our magnetism! We were still colliding and painfully so.

* * *

"You're still trying to top me, even after all these years." He scoffed. "When will you learn, Dobe?" Which was a lie since they took turns topping when they were together, but Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut. Sasuke was seething mad and Naruto could tell.

"Why are you mad?" The look in Sasuke's eyes almost knocked the breath right out of him. Without a word or even a grunt, he pushed himself up and began to walk away leaving Naruto sitting on the cold concrete sidewalk watching his magnet exit his life once more. "Wait! Sasuke, please wait!"

It took three seconds to scramble to his feet, seven seconds to start sprinting after Sasuke, six seconds to catch up with Sasuke, two seconds to whip him around, and not even a second to blurt out.

"I still love you!"

The cold October air seemed to chill Naruto as he looked at the face that haunted him for years. Sasuke had aged, but gracefully. His hair was a little longer and his eyes were a little colder. Naruto still thought he was the most beautiful man in the world.

"That's nice, Dobe." Sasuke tried shrugging away the warm hand on his shoulder and the tingling butterflies in his stomach. "Don't you think it's a little late for love confessions?"

"I'm sorry that I ran," he began. "I was scared. I know that's not an excuse for the pain I caused, but I couldn't deal with it all. I was young and dumb and-"

"-hopelessly and almost borderline obsessively in love with you." Sasuke finished with his gaze never leaving the ground. His hand rubbed the side of his arm as he continued. "I was scared too, but I had lost you once."

Naruto gaped as Sasuke almost reverted to the ten year old boy he first met. "I wasn't about to lose you again." Sasuke licked his lips nervously before meeting his gaze once more. "You say you still love me, but I can't keep losing you again and again." In all honesty Naruto was stumped, but instead of babbling like a complete moron he chose to show how much he was in love with Sasuke.

So Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke noted that his mouth was still warm and dry, but now he tasted of orange juice instead of apple. They barely noticed the onlookers now present. It had been six years since their last kiss and nothing on hell or heaven (or Suna) could stop them.

"Naruto? Mr. Uchiha?" Both men froze at the familiar voice. With almost a pout Naruto pulled away and stared at his emotionless cousin. Gaara, despite his overall look of boredom had confusion and humor etched into his teal eyes.

"Um, hey." Naruto said stupidly which seemed to amuse Gaara further. "Just saying hi to an old friend." Yes, Naruto ignored the sharp jab into his ribcage. He could be the bigger person.

"Mr. Sabaku," Sasuke started with a bow. "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I had no idea that you were on kissing terms with my cousin, Mr. Uchiha." Now it was Sasuke's turn to look confused, well it was more of a fleeting look. Naruto saw it though, so it counted.

"You and Naruto?"

"Yeah, teme. This is my cousin." Naruto smiled proudly. "He owns Shukaku Industries."

"Did own." Gaara corrected. Naruto whipped around and grinned.

"So you did sell it? The deal worked out?" The redhead nodded and before he could even blink Naruto enveloped him into a hug. "That's great! So who the lucky owner now?"

"Me." There was an eerie silence as Naruto let go of his cousin and stared at his teme. "I own it now." Oh, how Naruto wanted to punch that damn smirk off.

"Naruto, say hello to your new boss." Oh, how Naruto wanted to punch _himself_.

"Hello, sir." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I quit." So just like a teenage girl, Naruto stomped off.

* * *

The world ended on a Thursday. Cue dramatic music here. It ended with a box and a very angry ex-lover/boss. Just as Naruto put his coffee mug into his box a fuming Uchiha walked in.

"Why did you quit?" Naruto quietly closed his box and asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I asked you first." Sasuke wished that those blue eyes would look at him. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his perfect hair.

"I quit because of you." More silence. "I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"I care because it's you." Naruto whipped his head up and met brown-black eyes. "Don't you get it Naruto? I did all of this to get you back. You left me because I was a failure so-"

"I left because I was scared of Konoha, not you." Naruto fisted the edge of his Nirvana band shirt and averted his eyes once again. "I was scared that you would want to stay in Konoha and I couldn't. The only good memories I have left from there was of you. I can't even remember my parents, but somehow I remember you."

"I remember the damn slide and the damn Lunchable. I remember hugging you for the first time." His voice quivered a little.

"That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard." Sasuke laughed. "If you are not afraid of Konoha then why are you leaving me again? In Suna?"

"Who said I was leaving?" Naruto walked around his old desk and stood in front of his magnet.

"But you-" Their lips met again. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and brushed his tongue against his lower lip. This kiss wasn't really any different other than it wasn't rushed. Naruto took his time counting every tooth with his tongue and Sasuke still reveled in the taste of the mint gum Naruto loved.

When they broke apart it was only far enough that Naruto could speak. His lips brushed against Sasuke with each word.

"I quit because I couldn't be with you" a kiss here. "if you were my boss." a kiss there. "So I'm getting a new job and-" a kiss everywhere. "getting a new beginning."

"_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out __of the doubt that fills your mind,  
__You finally find you and I collide"_


End file.
